Another Buddy
by aHazardousHuman10
Summary: A special Pokemon comes to befriend her and her pokemon to continue to chase his dream of being the greatest Pokemon, and will also have an instant impact on her. All while he continues to discover more and more about himself. May contain Humor, swearing. Story is in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Many changes are being made with** **tweaks a definitive and re-development on future chapters.**

 **Note before reading: do not send me a review saying that I have to watch out for those trolls I have already blocked them off, if you do intend to say that, PM me, not in a review.**

* * *

Part 1: Soup of Hell

Alola is Rich with unique Pokemon in this tropical based region. For example the starters Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio are not usually found outside the region. 82 other Pokemon are also only found in Alola for now. There are also 315 other Pokemon found in the Alola region alone. From Eevees to Riolus, the Alola region has that variety for trainers to choose from for there island challenge. Some very easy to find others well it's almost impossible. More on that later.

In Lush Jungle, a trainer had just finished battling it out with a Lurantis, a big one to be exact. If your wondering how it was lured here, you can thank Mallow for that, she is the trial captain after all. She had instructed the trainer to gather ingredients for some sort of soup….or paste…..I don't know, she experiments a lot. But Lurantis likes it. The trainer did a fantastic job defeating it with ease….with Pokemon Lurantis is oh so weak against, today was not a good day for Lurantis of course. The trainer accepted his Z-Crystal and said goodbye to the boy, he was just a normal boy but Mallow did find him quite nice looking, it's not like the champion Sun though, oh well.

"Another day, another trainer defeating a totem, It's alright Lurantis you'll be find I guess today wasn't your day", said Mallow.

"Luran", said Lurantis, she more or less mistaken of a bug type, though it's not hard to see why. Lurantis looked over to the entrance as a hot-headed (literally) guy wearing no shirt but has shorts on came to pay a visit, we call him: Kiawe. With him is his Marowak he has.

"Alola Mallow, I just saw that trainer with the green crystal, im guessing he did it?", said Kiawe.

"Yes indeed, and I must say he came prepared, it's like it was too fast even for Lurantis", said Mallow.

"I thought Lurantis's ARE slow", Kiawe said with a cheeky smile.

"Your Pokemon isn't exactly fast either your know Turtonator and Marowak wouldn't probably be able to outspeed a Salazzle", Mallow said with arrogance.

"Touché Mallow, Touché", Kiawe said in defeat.

The were so busy with there own argument that they didn't noticed Lana with her Popplio coming in. She was good at being quiet, one slip and she could have made it ackward on herself.

"Lana? When did you show up?", Mallow asked.

"Long Enough where you already gave me entertainment", Lana said with a smile. She has her own way of making some comedy but when it comes to Mallow and Kiawe banter it outshines her by a long shot.

"Well that bikering went on long enough anyway, ooooh the pot still warm does anyone want some?", Mallow asked.

Kiawe and Lana was already fearing for the worst. Mallow does make good food, but oh lord helix, the spice levels are just through the roof, almost all the time.

"What is in that this time?", Kiawe asked still on high alert.

"I told that trainer to get me some different berries and plants today, I tried to make things better for all of us", Mallow said

Kiawe was starting to get curious about this. He going for the leap of fate as he stepped forward.

"Are you sure?", Kiawe said. Mallow nodded as Kiawe took a sip of this new recipe.

"Taste sweet, the seasoning tastes good…and it giving me a pleasant feeling in my mouth…..this is nice", Kiawe said as he can finally enjoy a Mallow made soup.

"I told you I like experimenting with the soups", Mallow said.

Lana now wanted to taste what was offered. But before going in, something happened to Kiawe as if his face…..is burning? Wait a minute…..

"Kiawe what's a matter?", Mallow said in worry.

"…hhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!", Kiawe screaming as he ran as fast as he could to find some water around.

"That's odd I thought it was….", Mallow was cut off as she sipped in to her own recipe. Mallow got the 20 seconds of enjoying the food but after that her face quickly turned red as well.

"HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOOOT!", Mallow said as she too went In the same direction as Kiawe did for water.

"That's the 20th soup it has happened", Lana said. She's glad now she didn't took in hell itself.

She rushed afterwards to find the those fool's to a nearby lake, it does look good under the sun, but we are not here to take in the view, we need to find a red headed and a green headed figure. Lana searched until both of them emerged from under the water.

"Still not hot enough inside take it all in huh?", Lana said laughing at her own joke.

"Shut it Lana, that wasn't funny", Kiawe said. Lana just shrug it off continue smiling upon the two fool.

"Mallow, what the hell? You said it was different ingredients?", Kiawe said.

"Well I didn't knew it was similar to the others ones, I promise", Mallow said proving herself innocent.

"Ah whatever *cough* *cough* great let's just get out of the water", Kiawe and Mallow eventually got out of the water. They may be wet but oh well what worse could have happened.

"I should be getting back, the restaurant needs me now anyway", Mallow said.

"Yeah and I need to head back to Crisis Ci….I mean Wela Volcano Park, for my dancing training", Kiawe said.

Mallow and Kiawe hoped onto the Charizard it summoned. As they asensio….I mean ascended to the skys.

Lana was the last one still at the lake. And to be honest, she has. No clue what to do, she likes fishing we all should know that by now. But sometimes she just likes looking at the view by herself and her Popplio, consider by her to be her best buddy.

(Play His World – Orchestra Remix (Re-arranged) by Evening star)

Lana was taking in the lake view, the glittering trees, the various fish Pokemon jumping up and down the water, the trees blowing from the mild wind, and the sky reaching a sunset. Lana and Popplio sure loved the view.

"Isn't this beautiful Popplio?", Lana asked Popplio.

"Pop plio Popplio!", Popplio said. Lana smiled from this, she should consider coming here in case there's nothing to do or bad times that could occur.

 **-? POV**

In the bushes not too far off Lana is what appears to be a Pokemon looking upon her and Popplio by the lakefront. It observed it and the Pokemon is amazed how gentle those two looked right now, not worrying about anything.

Time passed as Lana and Popplio stayed and it seems like they are asleep right now, quietly as they can. The Pokemon took the time to come out of the bush and went up to them. It is revealed to be crawling on 4 legs, has a brown lower body, silk white hair going through it's face and upper body, blue eyes and 5 horns. We call this Pokemon: a Larvesta. They are not native here to Alola, in fact they are native to Unova, and some reports in Kalos and Hoenn. But it seems to have made a home for itself somewhere around here.

"Lar", Larvesta said.

Larvesta looks fond of this person here. Larvesta can't tell for sure why, just it does. Looking at her appearance it looks more suitable for the water, and took the guess as it likes water types, and the Popplio, Larvest heard some odd remarks about Popplio's but Larvesta can't see any of those negatives it looks cute, both of them are cute. Larvesta looked upon the the lake itself and sure enough still looking beautiful as ever, Larvesta loves the water a lot and would pay around it at anytime, even when it's being thrown shade by the other Pokemon native here, but Larvesta doesn't care.

Larvesta snuggled up against Lana and let it's own snooze clock kick in.

But what will happen after they wake up? **To be Continued….**

* * *

 **It is only the start of the story, things will get better as time goes on.**

 **If you guys didn't read the bold at the top, well then again only PM or Review about this story not on other real people who I already blocked off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Useful Tip: Don't get cocky in Dodgeball, you'll end up getting spat in the face. :/**

* * *

Part 2: Kick it up a notch

 **-Larvesta POV**

At the lake nearby Lush Jungle we see Lana and Popplio stirring in their sleep. A Larvesta right next to Lana had just woken up to a long long slumber. Yeah it is now the morning, why? I do not know, the writer is a fool.

Larvesta looked at Lana and Popplio still snoozing. It decided to head off to find some food to eat. Larvesta eats on plants mostly and also eat on berries, both things Larvesta love very much. As he was eating other Pokemon who live in the forest. Bounsweet's and Stenne's are hopping or running around the place, one of the Stenne even stole a glance at the Larva Pokemon.

But of course you as the viewer wanna know where this little guy usually lives. Larvesta has got his food he needed and crawled towards his home inside a cave that is deep in Lush Jungle. This cave is usually not accessible to the causal trainer, as during the trial your not allowed to be in the cave. Larvesta took this opportunity to nest his home inside the cave looking out to Trainers collecting Ingredients for Mallow's Soup. Sometimes though Larvesta decided to come out and look upon the meals being made, when everyone is looking at the battle, it takes his chance to eat Mallow's food. Larvesta either like the food as the spices are just so good or it puts some more seasoning to MAKE it hotter for him, cheekiness at it's finest.

Larvesta's nest only has a few things it has in it's collection. Food cause of course he needs food. A Thread of a blanket made from Larvesta's String Shot. And a Schalke 04 Pin, it was found when a Trainer dropped the item Larvesta seem to have liked it so it keeped it around with his stuff. Other stuff like a hand-made basket to cook the food with and Sticks for a temporary fire.

There was also a bag use to carry it's supplies. Larvesta likes to free roam around Akala Island taking in the other environments. Today is where Larvesta is gonna go to Wela Volcano Park. Larvesta can either float with the flames it creates or can simple Flame change to his destination, a lot of practice went to that Flame Charge. He now know the island inside out. He discovered the shortcut of which the cave is just a mile or two away instead of taking the road to the Volcano. As he blasted off to the Volcano beyond.

~Meanwhile~ **-Lana POV**

Lana and Popplio has finally woken up as the sun continues to rise above the trees. She slept the whole night here, and it just makes things worth it.

"Popplio I think we may have overslept a bit", said Lana.

" _Popplio_ ", said Popplio.

Lana cheeks the time to find it 7:56am. She also gotten some messages left unread, some as in 2 one was her mother who was asking where she was the other was Mallow who was just reminding her that a short meeting is to be held at the Volcano Park today. Mallow and Kiawe only texts business to Lana when needed and not much else. Lana isn't really big on Social Media as Mallow is, it doesn't help that none of close friends really text her much, mostly just quick hellos and what are you doing type of stuff. Lana is quite open to talk when she is not fishing or doing her duty's a captain. But because of this lack of communication from friends it's hard to be in there interest. But it's not much of a chore for Lana to go through, she has Popplio and Popplio are more better than anyone else at the moment.

" _Lana just to remind you that we are having a short meeting at Kiawe trial site at Wela Volcano Park at 8am"_ , texted Mallow. It is 7:58, she isn't ready….too late. Lana almost started to panic but the Charizard she summoned arrived and is on her way to Crisis Ci-I mean Wela Volcano Park.

~Near W.V.P.~ **-Larvesta POV**

Larvesta had just finished arriving at the entrance to the Park before he entered he got a quick drink of water from a pond nearby. And set a foot In to the Volcano itself.

Looking upon Larvesta found numerous Fire types living here like Magby's, Magmar's, Salandit's who is currently lead by a Salazzle, even seeing Cubone and Kangaskan who adapted to the heat radiating from the main volcano itself.

Larvesta is part fire type so ideally it would be a good spot to set up home, sadly no it prefers it's home in Lush Jungle cave. Even if, Larvesta does not see itself with the likes of these other Fire Types, it prefers freedom.

Larvesta is now going on a hike as it noticed a Charizard in the skys.

 **-Lana POV**

At the top of the base we see Mallow and Kiawe talking about details involving them as Charizard just so happens to have Lana to came in just on time.

"I'm Sorry I must have forgotten to set up my alarm clock today", Lana said 50/50 telling the truth and Lying at the same time (no need to explain why).

"It's whatevers, now we can begin", Mallow said as she continues, "I got word from Olivia that there are certain changes gonna be made involving us. It is nothing personal or anything but she suggests give trainers a bit of a difficulty spike, Olivia hears many trainers help out others in their quest and she suggests we need to take it up a notch to give false hopes".

Kiawe said, "I get the picture, I keep hearing stuff about this a lot around hear discussing your Trial and how to cheat the system".

Lana was left there thinking about it, she has notice that the trainers appeared to know what they had to do for her trial and already knowing the totems weak spots.

"I already have such ideas ready for my trial, I could try using Pokemon of which the trainer will be in most surpri—",

Mallow interrupted by Kiawe "—you mean just by switching Fomantis to Steene's", Kiawe said.

"Wha- huh? Who said I was gonna do that?", Mallow said dumbfounded that Kiawe already know what it is gonna be.

"Well you could try something different with your dances then or even Salazzle?", Mallow said.

"I could try and make the trainer battle a certain trainer number or Pokemon even, maybe even hide my Marowak team in different spots and they have to go play hide and seek to find my 4 Marowak's. Battle them and report to me with there bones that the trainer must collect to prove the challenge, And then Salazzle can come out to see if he is worthy", Kiawe said with a smile.

"That—is not a bad plan, but they need to be randomized for each trainer", Mallow said.

"And you Lana?", Kiawe asked.

"Me? Um I'm still thinking on the top of my head", Lana said, sounds like she needs to make a plan for that later.

~Meanwhile~ **-Larvesta POV**

Larvesta had just gotten done with the hiking through to the top of the Volcano. As the Pokemon objective is to Reach the summit. Fortunately there are three people who is at the summit right now. Larvesta not really wanted to get caught right now took cover at a big rock overhearing what they are saying, something about making trials harder apparently.

It looked over to what he is seeing. The green haired girl who does the cooking at Lush Jungle, the red headed guy who he hasn't seen much but looks like he loves his fire types.

And finally that blue haired girl Larvesta was sleeping next to last night. Again something about her gives Larvesta the good vibes about. She was listening into what the other two are negotiating about.

 **-Lana POV-**

"Yes, of course make it like a mini elite three challenge like all three of us has to face a trainer who wishes to battle Olivia, that will give them a challenge", Mallow said. Kiawe suggested it for like a semi-final challenge before the Akala island Kahuna battle.

"I report what I have with Olivia, oooooooo these are all good ideas guys", Mallow said cheerfully.

"Ya damn right it is", Kiawe said excited as well.

"Yeah! I'll make sure everyone gets it the tough way", Lana said, sadly still haven't gotten an idea for her own trail…yet.

Larvesta heard everything and will remember that for some point in the future.

"I must be opening up my trials now the kids are probably waiting", Kiawe said. Looking over to his side are Four trainers in there mid-teens are patiently waiting for Kiawe to open.

"Aleight then bye Kiawe, c'mon Lana let's get a move on", Mallow said.

"Okay, bye Kiawe", Lana said. Kiawe bid both girls farewell.

Larvesta took the time to get a move on and follow the two for a bit.

~Konikoni City~

"—to set up a mini challenge before trainers face you Olivia", Mallow talking on the phone with the Akala Kahuna (Mata, jk). "—yes, yes, right of course we will have strong Pokemon with us for that—yeah—alright it's settled then –alright talk to you later", Mallow said hanging up the phone.

Lana hasn't said much on the way back home to actually prepare for her day ahead. She still needs a plan what to do with her own trial.

Arriving at Mallow's restaurant in Konikoni City Mallow said, "geez, the plans are just too good, I am so ready to test it out, gotta make sure I'm ready for my test", Mallow said smiling to herself.

"Yeah, I am ready as well, I wanted stop do this for sometime now and now we can kick it up a notch without getting into trouble", Lana said.

"Look I have to go now but we will tell you later how it goes", Mallow said.

"Really? Oh, okay then see ya Mallow", Lana said quite happy now.

 **-Larvesta POV**

Going through the Diglett Tunnel wasn't that rough for Larvesta the Diglett were nice and didn't pose any threat to Larvesta. Looking through Konikoni City he can see bunch of Japanese based markets and products for people to purchase, there is a salon and a clothing shop, a jewelry shop, and a restaurant, looking at it makes Larvesta stomach growl already, it decided to head into the restaurant itself.

Going inside Larvesta noticed lots of people filling up tables as the waiters go around and placing there orders and then heading towards the kitchen where Larvesta followed one of the waiters to. There are cooking staff everywhere each section shows a person making the food Larvesta going through to make sure it doesn't get caught by being under the tables in the kitchen.

To the end of the tables Is just others stuff. Larvesta choose to turn around but not after getting a bit sneaky Noticing a meal that was just made Larvesta took the leap of fate and String Shouted the food out of the plate while the Chief wasn't looking.

But when the chef did look back, "HEY, WHO TOOK ORDER #13? I didn't finish the topping", the Chief said. The staff didn't seem to know what had just happened.

But by the time the Chief said that Larvesta was already out of the building and to the side where he ate his meal. Tasted good, he didn't know what was it but it tasted good. Larvesta stomach got full like that. 30 minutes later and Larvesta was ready to continue. Happy with his stealth mission.

 **-Lana POV-**

Currently she was at her house drawing out a blueprint on what she could do on her trial. Harper and Sarah occasionally come in to either give suggestions or annoy Lana with off questions (if anything one of those questions might be a bit personal questions).

Right now nothing comes to mind but few ideas involve changing Wishiwashi to other water types to confuse the player. She knows Dewpiders, Psyducks and Poliwhirl are potential candidates.

She also has to do something about the totem, Wishiwashi is a good totem but sometimes and even Lana doesn't know why that a Bigger Araquanid shows up but she realized something, she could rotate positions of the Totem Pokemon at Brooklet Hill. Makes the trainer think of a new strategy especially if the trainer came with grass types.

With one step out of the way she also need to change up her pokemon party. She looked through, a Popplio, Shellder, a Chinchou, and her Araquanid. Her Araquanid can give trainers trouble but her other Pokemon isn't exactly strong enough. Popplio isn't much experience on the field and the other ones may need a bit of training. She been wanting to use a strategy she found and put it on her Shellder as the claim pokemon has skill link for his ability. Chinchou may need to evolve to boast it up but that can't be an issue for Lana. As for her Popplio, she may have done training but Popplio isn't much as a battler and prefer other activities but when times are tough Popplio will still be available for Lana to use.

"Lana, lunch is ready", Lana's mother said.

"Oh right! It's noon already, c'mon Popplio time to eat", Lana said.

It may only be lunch time but it's only the beginning for Lana.

 **To be Continued…..**

* * *

 **Damn two chapters already and it's only a day old! I may need sometime to plot the next chapter so please be patient with me and I'll get chapter 3 out soon. PM on anything that's up with the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. That said, How am I going to get sued anyway.**

 **Tip: Do not force yourself to a relationship when the damage was already done.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: When the Event goes wrong, String Shot it**

~Brooklet Hill~ **-Lana POV**

2:00pm. It is prime time of the day as trainers left and right started to appear to do the challenges set to them.

Lana decide to immediately conduct her experiment, giving instructions to other Water Pokemon in what role they are played. Too make things interesting, Poliwhirls and Basculins were used for today, Poliwhirls takes the first set of rippling water, Basculin takes the second set of rippling water.

The third set Lana decided to put Gyarados...wait why? Oh I know why: Trolling. Lana would lie and say Gyarados is the totem only, when it is defeated, Lana would unexpectedly say Gyarados was not a Totem, and that it would be the test before the actual Totem.

Speaking of Totems after encountering Araquanid the other day. Both Totem Wishiwashi and Araquanid agreed for rotation. The trainer would not know which on it would battle, a gigantic school of fish with stupidity great stats or a giant water spider which grass types will not last long against.

As the challenges went on Lana made count of both how many Trainers came and another for if it was a success and actually gave them a challenge.

Two hours past as the challenges gave the trainers a run for there money. 11 Trainers, 5 victorious, 3 unable to defeat Gyarados and 3 unable to defeat either Totems. Not bad.

It was then the 12th Trainer came, but he seems different. Wearing cargo pants, black shirt with a red jacket, and a mulick hairstyle.

Taking of his sunglasses he said, "My name is Cristiano and I'm here to do you trial", Cristiano said (No he is not the one your thinking of).

"Hello, my name is Lana and I'm the Trial Captain for Brooklet Hill, Be prepared for some challenging Pokemon that will most likely scare you away", Lana said.

"HA! Yeah right I heard that a lot, and coming from you I'd take your bluffing", Cristiano said.

"Oh no, Me? Bluffing? I'd doubt that I made a tally mark today showing 11 Trainers before you today and only 5 came out victorious", Lana said. But Cristiano is not having none of that crap.

"We'll see about that, now can we begin this?", Cristiano said impatiently.

 **-Larvesta POV**

Recently arriving Larvesta was about to scourge around for some food to use when he gets home. He hasn't had Brooklet Hill style berries in a while so he can not pass up the chance.

Going deep he noticed that Blue hair girl giving off directions to someone, someone who is giving Larvesta the bad vibes right now. That guy doesn't look to nice so Larvesta decided to follow them and see what is going on. He managed to get to the closest bush and went undercover.

 **-Lana POV**

So far her expressions on the trainer was this: He is strong, but maybe a bit TOO strong, like almost electrocuting Poliwhirl to death that kind of way.

He used a Luxio during this challenge, a Pokemon that is not native here and has not seen most likely came with Cristiano here from a far away region. But that Luxio got a lot of power on him.

"Ok, now for your second test, go over there and check out the next rippling water, if your lucky you might catch a unexpected female swimmer ;)", Lana said in a cheeky matter.

' _Idiot, if youd want to see swimming girls I'd would have been at Heahea Beach not this Third rated pool',_ Cristiano thought not fooled by her trick."We'll see", Crsitiano said. He got on Lapras an took a closer look, revealing a Basculin instead.

' _That fool, I knew it'_ "Wild Charge!", Cristiano commanded. Luxio Whole body was filled with electricity and like that Luxio sent 4 Basculin flying.

"Wait what? That only took 8 seconds, everyone else took 4 minutes just to get through them all", Lana said. Very 'shocked' at what she saw.

Coming back was Cristiano looking at Lana with annoyance in his eyes. He kept walking while Lana was just standing there in an awkward silence.

 **-Larvesta POV**

Larvesta was sensing a hatred in Cristiano eyes but Larvesta was not going to do anything now, so he kept following them to the third site.

Once there he promptly hid again in a bush nearby, impressive that Larvesta has good ears.

Any back to **-Lana POV**

"Um…..now that we are here, over there in that rippling water contains….a Totem Pokemon, defeat it and I will give you a reward…..", Lana shyly said.

"Alright Luxio the final hurdle let's go!", Cristiano said.

"Luxio!", Luxio said.

Both headed out once close the water waves risen and once the wave calmed down revealed a Gyarados.

 _'That Gyarados is big but something is off…of course!'_ "Luxio, Thunderbolt that bastard!", Cristiano said. At that moment Gyarados knew…..he is screwed!

"Rawawr araaaaaaragh", Gyarados said in pain. Once the thunderbolt stop Gyarados fell over back underwater again, a KO.

Cristiano came back to the land to find Lana about to tell him his reward.

"For defeating Gyarados, you have be—" "Cut the joke kid, I know what it is", Cristiano cutting off Lana prematurely.

"I know that Gyarados is not the Totem, it only goes to Pokemon found here only in Alola, not Kanto Pokemon, Gyarados is big but just not enough! You can't fool this guy, now I'm guessing you want me to go south to face the actual Totem right? Well then let's go!", Cristiano said.

Lana felt like her heart just stopped in that moment from hearing that. _'He is a clever guy, but his arrogance is gonna let him down very soon',_ Lana thought.

 **-Larvesta POV**

Ok, Larvesta is actually getting furious right now, it's eyes went from blue to red in an instant. But he knew he can't do anything right now. So one last time he followed them and hid behind a bush.

 **-Lana POV**

"Umm…well…now that you know by now over there where that rippling water is your final challenge: the actual Totem Pokemon, make sure to go prepared an—" "TOTEM GET OUT HERR RIGHT NOW", Cristiano said interrupting Lana again.

"Um..I guess your ready then…..", Lana said.

Cristiano approached the rippling water to reveal to be the Totem Wishiwashi, _'A school of fish as the totem, really?'_ , Cristiano thought.

" Wait, give me a sec here…let me get this out now", Cristiano said as he took out…a rubber mat?

"Lapras let me just put this right there, yeah there we go", Cristiano said said as he put the mat underneath.

Cristiano took a look at the sky to find it was raining _'Perfect'._

"LUXIO! JUMP UP TO THE SKYES AND GIVE THAT BIG FISG A HUGE THUNDER!", Cristiano screamed.

"Lux i OOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Luxio screamed as a gigantic bolt of lightning burst into Wishiwashi. Making the whole lake to explode. Lapras and Cristiano were immune during to the magic rubber mat.

The lake settled down as it is revealed that Wishiwashi school was now scattered out with smaller ones. Victory for Cristiano!

He made it back to the shore as Lana looked there just again, 'shocked'.

"Ummm…well Cristiano I am 'happy' to say that you have just earned your Z-Crystal for your challenge, the Waterium-Z", Lana said as Cristiano grabbed it.

"Um now I have to show you how to use it", Lana said as she does a little wave effect ending off with her hand waves still up.

"Yeah I that's…interesting to see, well I there is nothing else for me to hear then I'm out of here, see you around ' _loser'_ ", Cristiano said with the last part he said only to himself.

"Um…..ok then bye then…", Lana said that but by the time she said that he'd already left. Looking out to the lake she noticed a Pokemon washing into the shore…..wait was that….

"POPPLIO!", Lana said as she rushed over.

"Pop pop popplio", Popplio said. Long story short she was playing in the water when Cristiano was taking on the Wishiwashi and felt the FULL effect of that Thunder.

"Popplio you should have not played in the water when someone is taking on the totem, let me help you at this", Lana said as she took out a revive and a super potion. She took 5 minutes and then Popplio was back up.

"bwark, pop popplio", Popplio said thanking her trainer.

"Aw your welcome Popplio", Lana said.

 **-Larvesta POV**

Looking on Larvesta saw some crazy scenes here today, but was not done, that Cristiano trainer needs to taught a lesson or two.

As a lone unemployed spy, Larvesta stealthy got out of the totem den an went back to find that guy.

"—I'm not kidding this trial is a joke, who ever she was was not trolling me good and pretty much figured it out, yeah, yeah, yeah the others were weeeeeak, I took them all down in only 1 hit, it's expected but damn that was too fast", Cristiano said on the phone with someone.

Larvesta got an opportunity and went on behind Cristiano back. Observing him more until the exit back to the normal route. Then he got a golden chance and used String shot on his legs.

"What the fuck?", looking back saw him not letting him go. "Get off of me you little bastard! Get off!", Cristiano said.

Larvesta did not and String Shot on his other leg. Making him fall over knocking him out for the moment.

When Cristiano woke up he was now in somewhere else and took make it worse, he is upside down with his body, not face, all covered in something white.

"What do you want with me?", Cristiano pleaded. Larvesta just looks at him. Looking around Larvesta is a cooking site, with fire already on the stove with a big stick, of which is gonna be used on something…or someONE. Cristiano got the message and said, "You can't possibly want to eat me out didn't do anything to you so get me the fuck off here!".

Larvesta came forward and said in telepathy, " _Not to me but to her and her Popplio, if you don't decide to change then I'll make sure this is the best meal I will eat!",_ Larvesta said in the mind.

"Ugh, your kidding me right? Mmmmmm, damnit fine I'll change, I'll change alright, just get me off here and we will not speak about this", Cristiano said. Larvesta curiously looked and saw his fear, yes his fear is failing him, seeing that Larvesta shot an ember at the line attaching the tree and Cristiano quickly got out of the chair and ran for his life.

"YOU'RE A FREAK WHO EVER YOU ARE!", Cristiano said. Larvesta did his work and was glad to bring some vengeance.

"I'm never coming back agaaaa…", Cristiano was so far out Larvesta couldn't get the last part. But at this point it's not gonna bother him now as Larvesta made his way out, not before seeing Lana at the exit.

 **-Lana POV**

"Well Popplio, Cristiano got himself a huge scare off him, but that might show him, now let's get back home I'm tired", Lana said.

"Pop Popplio", Popplio said.

The Charizard had arrive with Lana and Popplio jumped on.

 **-Larvesta POV**

However not before Larvesta, being sneaky again got on to Charizard tail and string shot himself to ensure he stays on, he was quite light so Charizard did not noticed, as Charizard took to the sky's to KoniKoni City.

 **To be Continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well im just have to make sure to STAY consistent at least for now I suppose….**

* * *

 **Ch. 4: The real Chapter 4, meeting a fellow bug type.**

~Konikoni City

 **~Lana POV**

Up in the sky we find a Charizard causally flying with Lana in the back.

"That was a crazy day", Lana said to herself reflecting on what went down with Cristiano, it still hurt her a bit from the reaction he had on the trial, all that effort to be washed up like that. "I don't know if this will really work, but ill keep trying then we'll see! Right, Popplio?", Lana said.

"Zzzzzzzz", Popplio did not say anything cause it was napping on Lana's shoulder.

"Yeah Popplio, your right maybe some rest will do the trick", Lana said.

"aard", Charizard alerted Lana that they were close to her home. "Your right Charizard that's home", Lana replied.

Charizard have just arrived in front of Lana's house as she got off Charizard with no trouble. "Thank you so much Charizard for the ride", Lana said and gave him a little snack as a reward. Charizard was pleased that a trainer with such kindness. Lana made her goodbye as she went into her house for the day.

 **~Charizard POV**

"What a nice trainer", Charizard said.

"Well im of—", interrupted by something. "Wait! I'm almost done here….", Someone said.

"Who said that?", Charizard said. Looking from behind a Larvesta was getting off the Fully evolved Kanto Starter.

"Hey? How did you do that?", Charizard said.

"I got String shot bro, that's why", Larvesta said.

"Sneaky method but warn me next time", Charizard said as he flew off.

 **~Larvesta POV**

"It was just a ride, that's all", Larvesta said. Now that he knows where Lana's house is, he gonna have to find something to do in the meantime, so he went to the back and see what could be found.

Looking in the back he finds flowers that are growing and comes with different variations of flowers. In another end is a little pond, Looking close to the pond he finds nothing much, just how it was decorated, with a big bubble on the side where the po—wait big bubble?.

"So you just wandered in here or something?", said the Pokemon with the big bubble.

"I think I did, your not going to force me out are you?", Larvesta asked afraid of the answer.

"Nonsense, unless you're here to cause a crime on this backyard", the pokemon said.

"Oh ok, im sorry about that, but this place looks really nice, um may I ask who are you", Larvesta asked.

"Yes well I'm Araquanid, I'm like a protector of this place when im here, one cause I cant fit into the house, and two cause its peaceful", Araquanid said.

"Well my name is Larvesta, I'm actually not from here, I'm sort of from the Lush Jungle", Larvesta said.

"You look like a bug type don't you? Well so am I, as you can probably tell by my 6 long legs, and I'm also a Water type, by these bubbles you see here", Araquanid said.

"Cool! Well I'm also part fire type, I know weird combo it's a bit odd when you look at it", Larvesta said.

Araquanid was a bit surprised the type combo but that made it even more unique about Larvesta. "Bug and Fire type?", not bad, well I hope you enjoy your time here, my trainer and her family, me Included, worked hard to give these flowers a chance to be a flower", Araquanid said.

"Thanks, wait who is your trainer?, Larvesta asked.

Well that goes to a girl named Lana, she had me back when I was just a Dewpider, I was the first one to have evolved after all the work me and her put into becoming, well just barely, into strong trainers", Araquanid said. Larvesta felt something from his head like he see a vision just barely cause it vanished in a instant.

"Wow, that was amazing", Larvesta said.

"Yes, but I can still remember that one day, where we could have beat someone that was when our true self came out", Araquanid just stopped there. Another split second image was seen from Larvesta head but like the last it just faded off.

"Larvesta? Your not going to try to….", Araquanid asked.

" _Why do I feel this way about her"_ , Larvesta thinked, why him? It could have been another water type, one who would have suited to a trainer like her, but him? He is part fire type, polar opposite of the types, maybe he might be exaggerating a bit though. "You would not get offended Araquanid?", Larvesta said.

"Not really, besides a change up would be nice", Araquanid said. He might be right, looking at the sun however…

"It got dark fast, I think its time for me to head back, at least I know the way back to Lush Jungle", Larvesta said. "Its been nice knowing you Araquanid, I hope we see each other very soon!", he said.

"Like wise Larvesta, stay safe", Araquanid said.

A final nod from the torch pokemon and used flame charge to blast his way back home. While running, Larvesta thought about what Araquanid said, if he does what we assume he may do it can be one step closer to become the strongest pokemon and create a bond with a trainer who shows a lot of compassion.

 _But again, why her? I don't know what to think…_ , Larvesta said in his mind. There are answers even he won't get a answer right away. But he is going to have to keep that thought in the back of his mind for now. As the story continues…..almost.

Back at Lana's house to the Araquanid. He just there staring at the stars in a way to make him fall asleep.

The door opened to find Lana coming out with some food with her.

 **~Lana POV**

"Hey there Araquanid, I brought food for you", Lana said as she handed her pokemon food. Araquanid at it as normal. "You sure were hungry, were you?", Lana giggle to this. In about 10 mins, Araquanid ate it all. "I hope you liked the food Araquanid", Lana said.

"quanid" (Tasted great as usual), it said with joy on his face.

"I'm so glad to hear, so anything happened out here while I was inside?", Lana said.

Araquanid shook his head but he knows well that a bug type was here earlier. "Nid" (Not really), it said.

"Aw would have loved to see something from here, ooo, like a new pokemon! I would like to meet it", Lana said with some sparkles in her eyes.

"Araquanid" (I guess you could say that), the Bug/Water type said.

"Right, maybe I could be the one who can master the pokemon and possible say I have a legendary with me! Well ok that's a little much but you understand right?", Lana asked.

"Ara ar araquanid nid" (Yes I do, you may not be far off from the truth either), Araquanid said.

"Well Araquanid are you going to be alright out here or you want to go to your pokeball", Lana asked. It pointed to the spot he was in. "Well alright just tap on my window if you change your mind or get too lonely out here alright", Lana said.

"Araquanid" (I will), it said.

"In that case goodnight Araquanid", Lana said before going back inside.

"nid" (night), Araquanid said.

Lana reached back into her house. Lana was thinking though if there was a possibility of seeing a new pokemon around.

"Why do I have a feeling it may happen?", Lana asked herself that. Well only time will tell…..

 **To be Continued…..**

* * *

 **Note (12/07/18): I still feel kind of stupid leaving out this part of the story, I still wrapping my head about this. Why always me man…..**

 **Well now its here in the correct spot of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 reviews, 3 Followers/Favorites?**

 **That is a new record for me, I'd like to thank those people on behalf of myself.**

* * *

 **Part 5: Sea Lion meets Lava—I mean Larva**

 **-Larvesta POV**

The next day after Brooklet Hill, Larvesta took some deserving time off at his home in the Lush Jungle Cave.

Currently he is listening to something on an old radio, of which surprising works of a small solar panel, and the antenna still working albeit a bit bended.

"… _in other news our camera crew caught the moment a new Pokemon leap in to us confirming a Buneary to have found a nest here in Alola, this is one of many to have immigrated to Alola. The reason is unknown, but this discovery will put Professor Kukui on his feet….", the news reporter say._

"We'll at least I'm not unique…ok maybe I am, I am only one Larvesta", Larvesta said. He decided to change the radio channel to see what else is on.

" _Breaking news from all sources that brazilian winger Malcom's transfer to AS Roma had been hijacked by FC Barcelona! This comes hours away from Malcom boarding the plane to Rome for his medical", The radio said._

"Heeheehee that's actually funny who knew some big city wanted him so bad, sucks to be Roma", Larvesta said (He doesn't know everything so give the guy a break here).

"… _Barcelona nearly apologize for the war that almost started, but Roma refuses the request, saying they would reconsider it if Messi comes to Roma…",_ the radio said.

"I have no clue who these are or Messi, but maybe that might be good business", Larvesta said.

"But I think now I'll just take a nap, thinking about that for a bit", Larvesta said putting over his String Shot made Blanket, and closed his eyes.

 _Meanwhile_ **-Lana POV**

Today was one of Lana off days, it's nice to do her duty's but even she needs a deserving break even from many complaints she had in the past.

Currently she is with Mallow and Kiawe at Lush Jungle—not to make spicy soups again, but to just hangout.

On the sides was Mallow's Steene's, Kiawe's Marowak talking amougs each other.

"….the council would not allow the Battle Royale to interfere with the island challenge you know Mallow", Kiawe said.

"I don't say that's the best idea but I would make things interesting right?", Mallow asked.

"Imagin battle, that would be unfair plus the rules of the Royale will confuse the crap out of players and I would not wanna be accused of cheating you know", Kiawe said.

"Mmph, I thought it was a nice idea", Mallow said.

"Hehe why not just a your own Cooking challenge then for your own amusement", Kiawe said.

"Wha—for my own amusement? Ok maybe yes, but I wouldn't want to be thrown shade at because I always prepare my meals the right way", Mallow said.

"There's always something to you will be thrown shade at just because Mallow, that's how the world works now", Lana said. She does have a point, which she is very familiar with. She remembers when two girls came up to Lana asking why she fishes for her hobby and right then she was laughed at, Lana learned not everyone enjoys other people taste, but it's not like she cared, she continued with her hobbies and gotten better.

"I guess you have a point Lana", Mallow frowned from this buy what can she do about it.

Lana looking at the other Pokemon that are talking and to her Popplio she decided to—

"Hey, Popplio why don't you go play with the other Pokemon, you haven't seen them in a while", Lana said, helping Popplio socialize.

"Pop pop Popplio", Popplio said noding and 'hoped' over to the other Pokemon, maybe hoping she can show off her tricks to the others.

Lana smiled knowing that Popplio might get along just fine with the Pokemon crew.

 **-Popplio POV**

"Hey Steene, Hey Marowak, what's up today g-uys", Popplio said, trying to speak out as much as possible.

Steene and Marowak stared at each other for a moment giving that 'look'.

"Oh, Alola Popplio, shees, well we were here talking about plans for tonight", Steene said.

"Ye-Yeah, I was gonna show Steene on properly preforming the traditional Alolan dance we preform", Marowak said.

"Ooo, That's awesome, (jumping) is it ok if I join in?", Popplio asked.

Marowak and Steene looked at each other and nodded.

"We will think about it, besides will your trainer allow it?", Steene said.

"Um, ah, I don't really know", Popplio timidly said.

"Anyway, I got an idea. Let's play hide and seek, last one not found is the winner you hear me guys?", Marowak said.

"Yes, yes. That is a good idea", Steene said.

(Jumping or hopping I don't know) "Yay hide and seek, I'm really good at this game", Popplio said getting a bit overhyped.

Ok I will be it so once I start the count down you both hide ok?", Marowak said.

"Alright" "Got it", Both female Pokemon said.

"*Ahem* 15….14…", Marowak counting down.

Steene looked back and went her way to hide herself so she 'would not' be seen.

But poor Popplio was having a hard time 'hopping' around trying to find a good spot to hide. Looking over she found a log just big enough for her to fit in. She squeezed in to get stuck half way through. Popplio only made it half way as her back flippers exposed.

"Um….guys? Hello? I'm kind of stuck…*mmm* *arg* Hello? Help?", Popplio said. She was getting pretty scared now.

 **-Steene POV**

"Marowak you fool I'm literally like plain sight, unless he can't see good? I don't know", Steene said.

"GOTCHA!", Marowak yelled. "EEP", Steene said after getting caught.

"Wha—you were just there moments ago", Steene said.

"Guess Alolan instincts. (Talks to the reader) Hey! I'm a ghost type what do you expect?", Marowak said.

"Come on let just find Popplio and get it over with", Steene said.

"Agreed", Marowak said.

We'll they didn't have to go too far to check Steene noticed a pair of Blue back flippers, only one Pokemon has that.

 **-Popplio POV**

"Hello? Guys?", Popplio said getting really scared now.

"Oh my—damn Popplio why did you have to get stuck in there *giggle*", Marowak said.

"*Giggle* Yeah, Popplio what kind of idiot would get stuck in the log", Steene said.

"Idiot? Was that to me?", Popplio asked.

Yeah, Marowak and Steene keep laughing it up.

"hahahaha a little Popplio is stuck in a log how hysterical!", Marowak said.

"Haahaha—oooh good c'mon Marowak let's go get our trainers to help her out her", Steene said. With that both Marowak and Steene left the area.

"Um….hellwo? Steene? Marowak?", Popplio said. Fortunately nothing was hear, cause of this Popplio started to cry a bit.

Now at this point you as the reader would probably want to know what that was about. Well, Steene and Marowak doesn't see Popplio as someone to be with, for a short time yes, but for a long period of time? Eh, not exactly, yet. Steene and Marowak has a rep to uphold, being seen with a Popplio would make thing awkward and a big hit to their rep. If Popplio would just evolved then maybe she can be added to the group. But they can't really do that now, with Popplio not wanting to evolve cause Popplio is still young, like her trainer.

 **-Lana POV**

The gang was set to leave until their Pokemon came back with Steene and Marowak being the ones who came back.

"He-hey? Where is Popplio?", Lana said, very worried for her best pal.

"Uh oh, did we lose Popplio again", Mallow.

"It kind of happens a lot", Kiawe said. Steene and Marowak sweet dropped knowing that Popplio needs to be found.

"C'mon Lana let's go find Popplio", Mallow said.

"Right, c'mon Popplio can't be far, right?", Lana said.

 **-Larvesta POV**

"— _It's OK, don't apologize, You don't know what you're striving for, Never seem to try, It's too early, Don't live your life, Just keep on moving, It's time to: Ride! Ride! Ride!",_ the radio was currently playing an earlies 00's song.

Larvesta was currently out having a walk around Lush Jungle with his small radio attached to him with a string shot to help it support.

"— _W_ _e light the fire to watch it burn_ _,_ _But when it comes your turn_ _,_ _All that's left is embers_ _,_ _You ran this race with no ill heart_ _,_ _You're right back at the start_ _,_ _You'd already lost it",_ the radio continued to say. (Bonus points if you can find out what song is this).

10 minutes later as Larvesta continued walking along the forest, until he looked at a log and found something blue. Larvesta stopped and powered off the radio and stepped forward to see what it is. It can hear sniffing—wait was it crying?

"Hello? Who is this?", Larvesta asked.

*Sniffing* "Hellwo? Is somewon there?", Popplio said though muffled.

"Who are you and how did you ended up in that log?", Larvesta asked.

"Oh um…..my nwame is Popplio, and I was playing hide and seek with my fwiends but I got stuck, they are getting hwelp right now", Popplio said.

"How long have you been in there?", Larvesta said.

"I don't know actually, I lost track of time", Popplio said.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself", Larvesta said he got to the other side of the log and looked inside….. Popplio base body is why it can't fit all the way in. Larvesta crawled in if he can fit as well.

 _Perfect fit, I think I'll be able to_ "Ok Popplio you ready?", Larvesta said.

"Yes, please get me out of here", Popplio pleaded.

Larvesta takes a deep breath, letted go his things so it won't get damaged and then…..

"Flame Charge!", Larvesta burst into the log and popped out Popplio with Larvesta coming to a stop.

"Ow that hurts, but I'm out", Popplio said.

"If you waited, then you would be there for hours", Larvesta said.

Popplio couldn't help but blush to the fact this Pokemon of all Pokemon would help her get out of trouble.

"Um….can I ask what your name is?", Popplio said.

"I am a Larvesta, a Pokemon with dreams…..", Larvesta said.

"Oooo it's nice to meet you Larvesta, I hope we can be friends?", Popplio said.

Larvesta looked at Popplio for a sec there, from when he collided into Popplio to get her out it's almost like he can see images in his head…..but why? What does this mean?

"Yea, Yeah we can be friends Popplio", Larvesta happily said.

"Really, yay (Jumping), I got to show you to my friends they will love this", Poppy said excitedly.

Larvesta hearing friends flashed another image in his head. It was not a good one…..

"Yeah, but we need you back to your trainer first, if you have one that is", Larvesta said.

"Your right! My trainer, we have to go find her, you'll love her in an instant she is really good with Pokemon, I promise", Popplio said.

It was at that moment Larvesta heard a voice.

"Popplio? Popplio? Where are you Popplio?", someone said.

"Did you hear that Larvesta? It sounded like my trainer", Popplio asked.

"Yes it's coming from the north, I think you should go to her it will be happy if you went back", Larvesta said.

"Ok, um…can you help me there, I'm not good on land, if you can tell", Popplio said showing the obvious flippers which are not good on land.

"Alright get on my back", Larvesta said.

Popplio flustered by what he said. "Yo-Your back?!", Popplio said.

"Just get on, we can't be putting more story about what we are doing", Larvesta said.

Popplio jumped on Larvesta back, at that moment Popplio could have sworn she had butterflies in her stomach. Larvesta found no problem with carrying Popplio as she is light.

After 5 minutes of following the sound they found a human ahead.

"There she is the one in blue!", Popplio said.

 **-Lana POV**

"Bwark bwark bwark" (Lana! I'm here!), Popplio said.

"Oh my Popplio there you are", Lana said going to Popplio.

"Oh my Popplio what we're you doing I was so worried for you", Lana said.

Larvesta thought he saw a tear coming out. Lana held on as she looked at him.

"Thank you! Thank you! For finding Popplio, you're a lifesaver um…..", Lana said but she doesn't know what the name of the Pokemon.

"Lar Larvesta" (My name is Larvesta), Larvesta said.

"Larvesta? You must be very rare here hehe, it's nice to meet you my name is Lana", Lana said as she crouch down to pat the part bug type.

"~ _Lar larvesta~_ (~Aw, it's nice to meet you too), Larvesta said.

"Well I hope our company doesn't bother you mu—", Lana said but Larvesta shaked his head no. "Oh really um it's nice to see we are not a bother", Lana said.

"Lar lar vesta lar vesta larvesta" (Your really not in fact you're the opposite), said Larvesta.

"Um by the way, do you have a trainer? Cause I don't think I have seen you around Alola before", Lana asked. Larvesta gesture to her to follow Larvesta.

"Really? Um ok", Lana said. As she and Popplio on her went with Larvesta to see what his home looked like.

Just then Lana just got a message from Mallow that they are done with her search, Lana told them that she found Popplio and that they are safe to leave the area. Lana was satisfied right now and can't wait to see what Larvesta has to show…. **in the next chapter**

 **To be continued….**

 **If you somehow missed it then what was that song that was playing on the radio? I know the song but do you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Useful Tip: What is my favorite Pokemon?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Digging into a playdate**

Last time we saw our main characters, Lana reunited with her Popplio safely in her arms, with the help of the rare Larvesta. After Lana introduce herself and Popplio to Larvesta. Larvesta offer them back to Larvesta place. Now in close range of the cave where Larvesta lives.

"Is that where you live Larvesta?", Lana asked.

"Lar" (Yes), said Larvesta.

"Popplio Popplio pop?" (Why would you live in there?), asked Popplio.

"Larvesta lar vesta" (It's nice to live in), said Larvesta.

"Pop" (Ok then), said Popplio.

Entering the cave Lana could have sense a chill through her, though that could be because the sun was out of view now.

"Where are we Larvesta?", Lana said.

"Larvesta" (My home), Larvesta said before going towards his box and 'bed'.

Lana looked at what she saw was Larvesta housing spot, for a Pokemon like him, he sure likes to collect stuff.

"This is your home Larvesta, aww it looks cute", Lana said.

"Larvesta" (Thank you), Larvesta happy with the compliment offer for then to have a seat on the cold hard floor of the cave.

Larvesta then got his little box of his stuff he collected on his travels.

"For a Pokemon like you I'd never take you as a treasure Hunter, wow look at all this stuff Popplio", Lana said.

"Pop popplio pop pop?" (You found all of this by yourself?), Popplio asked.

"Lar vesta lar ves ves ta Larvesta" (yes indeed Popplio, I'd made a habit out of this), Larvesta said.

"A radio?", Lana said turning it on.

"— _ow have you caught a shiny Charmander in the Alola Region Antoine? Well it took more tim—(change the channel)—Lost Pokemon? Then come to the Aether trailer located on Route 8 passing the Welas Volcano Pa—(changing the channel)—nd that is why Hazard can become the best player if he'd played for Real Madri—(shuts off Radio)"._

"hehe who knew you can find a radio out here, now what else is In here?", Lana said looking through the box.

 **-Popplio POV**

Meanwhile Popplio was just talking to Larvesta about something?

"Pop pop lio pop popplio pop?" (sSo I guess you never had a trainer?), Popplio said.

"Lar lar vesta ves ves lar vesta" (No Popplio I don't have a trainer).

"Pop popplio pop pop lio popplio?" (So you want to be away from the trainers so you decided on this cave), Popplio said.

Larvesta nodded to her question. "Larvesta Lar vesta" (Unless a trainer is worthy for me), Larvesta said.

Popplio blushed a bit there. "Pop pop—lio?" (Does that mean—us?), Popplio asked.

Larvesta smiled there. "Larvesta lar, vesta" (Maybe Popplio, maybe), said Larvesta.

Popplio could have sworn she could imagine it now…..a new friend to play with without being shut out.

Meanwhile **-Lana POV**

Looking through the rest of the box she has looked at many miscellaneous stuff she found, one item she saw in particular was a necklace that has 'S04' on it. Lana has no clue what it is but it was really clean, Larvesta must love this item then. She puts the box back to where it came from and looked at the bed. Feeling the tiny bed it's not made from fabric instead…..from a string shot…. _Impressive._ Other items include some toys dropped by trainers from time to time.

"Larvesta you made this by yourself?", Lana said.

"Lar vesta" (Yes I did), Larvesta said.

"You sure know how to make a house but isn't it dangerous for you to—" Lana was interrupted by Larvesta showing her a secret hole, you know to obviously show her Larvesta got his security covered.

"Nice Larvesta, but since we are done with looking and such, is there another reason you invited us here?", Lana asked.

"Larvesta larvesta lar larvesta" (I was hoping we can play for a bit), Larvesta asked.

"Pop popplio pop?" (Wha really Larvesta?), Popplio asked.

"Larvesta" (Yes Popplio), Larvesta said.

"Pop pop popplio?" (Lana can we play with Larvesta?), Popplio asked.

"Yes Popplio we can play with Larvesta here", Lana said.

"Pop! Pop pop popplio!" (Yay! Ok Larvesta let's go!), Popplio said.

For the rest of the day Lana, Popplio and Larvesta hanged out in 'Larvesta's house'. Lana has been thinking about what made this Larvesta special to begin with, for one Larvesta's collection, particularly that 'S04' necklace, why was is cleaner than the other items, did it have more to a valuable to him? Second Is Larvesta lifestyle, collecting treasure is one thing but what else does he do. Third is why her? Out of all people did Larvesta has more trust of her and Popplio…she probably will get the answers soon. While playing with Larvesta while he was in a bubble, Lana thought if Larvesta likes being with the two then why not just let him join the team?

By 7pm the sunset could be seen signaling the end of their playdate.

"Uh oh Popplio I think it's time to head back we don't want to keep the family waiting again", Lana said.

"Pop? Popplio?" (What? But why?), Popplio asked.

"Im sorry I know you love playing with Larvesta but it's sunset we can't stay forever", Lana said.

"Pop…popplio" (Um….alright), Popplio sadly said.

"Its been very grateful to play with you I hope we can meet again soon", Lana said starting to make her way out.

But Larvesta followed them and then Lana looked back seeing Larvesta looking at her…..was it wanting to come with her?

"Larvesta? What's the matter? Do you want to come with us?", Lana said.

Larvesta looked one more time. Larvesta told her to give her a moment. Larvesta came back with a box of his stuff.

"I think you do want to come with us hehe", Lana giggles on this. "Well Larvesta if that's what you want then welcome aboard Larvesta", Lana said.

"Larvesta lar vesta" (Thank you so much Lana), Larvesta said. He put himself into the box and Lana put Popplio in cause she wanted to try it out herself. Lana picked up the box and left the cave.

"Larvesta lar vesta" (I'm gonna miss this cave), Larvesta said. The memories of him in that cave will always remain in him, but now a new chapter was about to start, with Lana and Popplio as the next focus on his life. Popplio really wants to play with Larvesta more. And Lana will be glad that she has another friend to have…..who she has not made official to the team yet that is.

 **Until then…..To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author note: If you manage to make it this far into my story, what do you think about it so far?**

 **This chapter is short as I'm taking a few days off, Yes I have a life :P**

 **Finally, did you guys really read the top? If you did again can you guys think what is my favorite Pokemon?**

 **Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm bak from my trip. And after reading another story I got into my feels. But enough about that I am here type a story and that is what I will do now.**

 **You might hear** _ **italics**_ **being used in a part of the chapter, treat it like an 'accent' from someone who is getting used to the Language.**

 **Useful tip:** **Walk on, walk on** **,** **With hope in your heart** **,** **And you'll never walk alone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Why did she keep the Larva?**

~Konikoni City~ **-Lana POV**

Back in KoniKoni City we find Lana heading from her house because she was dropping off Popplio to play with her twins to a restaurant everyone is far to familiar: Mallow's Restaurant. Larvesta joined with Lana to spend more time with her. Looking back to the restaurant when the last time he came, good times. When the duo went inside they saw Mallow and Kiawe over by the stools chatting among each other.

"Lana you're here! Join us here we were just discussing stuff", Mallow said.

"Ok", Lana said.

"Sup, Lana. Now onto what we were saying…", Kiawe said.

"Right, how to beat the champion! I swear Kiawe you won't beat Sun with just three Pokémon you know?", Mallow said.

"I told you, I'm going to get more Pokémon to help me out…. but which ones will help me out", Kiawe said.

"Why not pick Pokémon outside the fire type? I might help you break out of your shell?", Mallow said.

"….I don't know, I am the best with fire types", Kiawe said.

"Other trainers have used different types of Pokémon before, if I remember correctly some classic trainers used it in the pass", Mallow said.

"Isn't that in a different universe though?", Kiawe asked.

…..

"Huh, weird does that even exist?", Mallow said.

"Anyway, what if I wanted a different Pokémon? What would I need?", Kiawe asked.

"How about Pokémon that counter the champions Pokémon?", Lana said.

"Do you even know what the champion uses?", Mallow said.

"Maybe the TV will answer that question….", Lana said pointing towards a TV that is showing a battle.

"— _is getting tense now! Casemiro's Tyranitar is on edge to be fainted from a destructive attack on Sun's Salemance!",_ the TV said.

"I've always known he had a thing for Salemance…..", Kiawe said.

"Maybe you can get a Pokemon that can counter his Salemance", Mallow said.

"…..a ice or fairy type might be a good option to go for", Lana said.

"Hold up why not a dragon type like my Turtonator?", Kiawe said.

"I don't think we need to tell you why", Mallow and Lana said.

"…your right! Well then what ice or fairy type Pokemon could I use?", Kiawe said.

"That is all on you sir, sorry ;)", Mallow said.

"You—

 **-Larvesta POV**

"— _wonderful hit, absolutely outrageous from Salemance, it had won another match! Sun and Salemance were in perfect sync today! It did the work against Benaglio yesterday, today Casemiro just wasn't strong enough today, good luck next time Case', but how bout that! Salemance with that is a menace this Pokemon is!",_ the TV said.

While the trainers we're talking Larvesta was looking at that match with very interest, Sun and Salemance, the way that they battled was like putting their heart into the moves that Sun commanded Salemance.

Larvesta always seem like he had a very great interest in battling, It wanted to battle, it wanted to get stronger from all that exploring and training he does, he wanted to be the greatest.

One question comes to Larvesta mind though is: will Lana be the one to unlock his potential, if yes, Lana and Larvesta…that's is possibly the most Craziest duo this generation has seen but then again, this is a story after all, anything can happen in this writers mind…..

Larvesta continued to look at the screen. With some cup of…coffee? (Weird) When someone called out to him.

"Hey you!", ? said.

"Huh?", Larvesta looks behind to see a Alolan Marowak and a Stenne.

"We noticed that you seem to be a bit by yourself right now, want to join us here?", Steene said.

"Sure I'll join", Larvesta said.

"Now allow me to introduce each other, I am Steene, a grass type, and a mid-evolution. I belong to that girl in the green hair", Steene said.

"And my name is Marowak, I don't think your native here so your probably wondering why I am a different looking Marowak. I am an 'Alolan' Form of the normal Marowak, we have a different type or 'types' actually. I am a Fire and Ghost type, and I belong to that guy without a shirt….. literally he's just asking for girl to walk in on him…not those two he is chatting with right now (pulls him closer) though there is a bet on green there ;)", Marowak said.

"I'll keep that in mind Marowak, well I am a Larvesta, I don't know where I came from, I don't know how I got here (seems like the writer won't give me a back story), and I am a Bug and Fire type!", Larvesta said.

"Bug and Fire type? That is a weird combination of types, Steene you might wanna be extra careful with him", Marowak said.

"Wha! I can handle him fine, sure it's two types that I am weak too but he doesn't seem to actually doing anything bad", Steene said.

"Hold on, do you have a trainer Larvesta?", Marowak said.

"Yes and maybe no, it is the one in blue that is talking to your trainers right now", Larvesta said pointing to Lana.

"…", Marowak and Steene said.

"That is a very interesting trainer to been captured by then it seems", Steene said.

"She is not bad but I'm not sure if your grow with her", Marowak said.

"…What do you mean by that?", Larvesta said.

"She likes her water types more than other types you know, and she owns a Popplio, not to be rude or anything but Popplio company around makes us a bit on the edge you know?", Steene said.

"It would be better if the seal can evolve and maybe we won't have to worry about the public", Marowak said.

"…..what would Popplio do that would make you say that", Larvesta said.

"The other time Popplio was showing us some bubbles she was blowing, other trainer Pokemon was watching in and thought we were the ring leaders, we played along until Popplio big bubble popped and drenched us, yuk!", Steene said.

"A trainer uploaded that footage online and for the next couple of days we were meet with people shooting glares or laugh at, it stopped cause it was just a trend but me and Steene promised never to be near Popplio often again", Marowak said.

"That is kinda harsh you know right?", Larvesta said.

"I know but we are just warning you so you don't go through our troubles like us", Marowak said.

"…and what about Lana?", Larvesta said.

"Lana is not a bad trainer she just need to push it further than she does right now, maybe you can unlock it? Well if she had captured you that is", Steene said.

"I kinda forgot about the 'capture' thing, but still I plan on doing everything I can to become the greatest Pokemon ever. (Looks at TV) And become better than duos like that guy and his dragon!", Larvesta said.

"Sun and Salemance? Oooo that is a big challenge my friend, it will take a lot to get pass that legendary duo there, those two are a staple in the league right now, when he was traveling in Alola, he was unstoppable and we don't know why", Marowak said.

"We knew his Salemance when it was just a Bagon, it looked weak but it packed a serious punch cause of his friendship with Sun and the determination he put on him, oh and you'll know that is Sun's Salemance cause two things: One it is Shiny, they are super rare anywhere in the world, two he goes by Robben. It fits for some reason but we never knew why", Steene said.

"Impressive", Larvesta impressed. "My dream is still alive though and Mark my words (Looks back at the two), I will become unstoppable!", Larvesta said.

"To test it out we should battle agains—", Marowak started before being interrupted. "Maybe you only Marowak, if you'd remembered he is bug AND fire type hehe", Steene said.

"Typical, oh well me it is but maybe we should ask out trainers first to be safe", Marowak said.

Just then a person came Into the restaurant and took a seat in the stools on the other end of the trio trainers. Larvesta looked in interest.

"Something up?", Marowak said.

"Who is he?", Larvesta said.

 **-Lana POV**

"Oh hold up guys let me take this", Mallow said. "Hello welcome to 'my' restaurant, My name is Mallow and I'll be taking your order today can I start you off with a drink?".

The man said in _somewhat_ broken English, "Yes, I will have some _Wasser_ ".

"Um, sorry do you mean Water?", Mallow asked.

"Oh I am sorry ma'am I am still adjusting to your language here, yes I will have some 'water'", the man said.

"Alright I will get you your drink sir", Mallow said going back to the two who watched what she was doing.

"Was it just me Mallow or did that guy had an accent to his voice?", Kiawe said.

"Weird but understandable, he did say he is adjusting to the language here", Mallow said as she went back with the guys water.

"Ah, _Danke sehr_ madam, I am ready to order now", the man said.

"Alright what will you have today", Mallow said.

 **-Larvesta POV**

"That is a language I don't know of", Larvesta said.

"I know, in Kalos they do have an accent with them but it sounds different to what he is saying, maybe we shouldn't criticize him yet", Steene said.

 **-Lana POV**

"Alright I'll get your order to our chef and he will prepare it sir", Mallow said.

" _Danke schon_ madam I appreciate it, my name is _Maximilian Arnold_ , or _Maxi_ is fine, I come from a different country than here", Maxi said.

"Well nice to meet you too Maxi, and while we are on the greetings, these two (points to Kiawe and Lana) are my good friends the one with fire burning on his head is Kiawe", Mallow started.

"Sup, that my name and I'm quite the trainer who uses the best fire types around", Kiawe said.

Mallow leans in on Maxi's ear, _"He also has quite an ego, but if you don't mind then he's decent battler"_ , she said. "Oh I see ja", Maxi said.

"And the one of mostly blue is Lana", Mallow said pointing to her.

"He-hello there Maxi, its nice to meet you", Lana said shyly.

Once again Mallow leans in on Maxi ear, _"She's a shy one but overtime, you'll be able to see the best of her"_ , she said. "Well its nice to meet you too Lana", Maxi said.

"So if I remember you said you're from a different country? Did they have strong trainers?", Kiawe said.

"Oh _ja_ , the trainers in my country are strong, they can stand their own anytime, we also got many Pokemon like ones you have in this region, if you want to test your skills, go there", Maxi said. At that moment kiawe eyes lit up.

"That is amazing Maxi, but what about culture over there?", Mallow said.

"We have lots of cities around, I personally find my city to be best, I worked there for years with _Volkswagen_ ", Maxi said.

"Where is that at?", Lana said.

"In _Wolfsburg_ of course", Maxi said.

"Wait….. Wolfsburg?", Kiawe said.

"Ja, _Wolfsburg_ ", Maxi said.

"…Wolfsburg"

" _Wolfsburg"_

"Wolfsburg"

" _Wolfsburg"_

"Why are you replacing the 'W' with a 'V', that doesn't sound right", Kiawe said.

"Ja, I'm saying it like you _Wolfsburg_ ", Maxi said.

"Ok say Wolf"

"Wolf"

"Now say burg"

"Burg"

"Now say Wolfsburg"

" _Wolfsburg"_

"Wolfsburg"

" _Wolfsburg"_

"WOLFSBURG"

" _Wolfsburg"_

" _Wolfsburg",_ Mallow and Lana said, in the right way :).

"DAMNIT I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE", Kiawe said as he rushes out of the restaurant.

"…."

"What was up with that guy", Maxi said.

"I don't know", Mallow.

Ding ding.

"Oh and that should be your food now", Mallow said as she went and sure enough Maxi's food was ready as she served him and with that done, "I should probably go see if he is still sane".

"Hey, wait for me! Oh, it was nice meeting you Maxi", Lana said.

"Likewise Lana", Maxi said as the blue hair girl went to check up on Kiawe. _'Weird people, but I like them, maybe I could…'_ , Maxi said in his head while eating.

Outside Mallow and Lana looked around for Kiawe until they saw him at the docks where he was spatting out some nonsense.

"That isn't right it's with a 'W' not a freaking 'V', how is that possible?", Kiawe said.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?", Lana said as she was giggling to this.

"Not funny Lana", Kiawe said.

"Looks like I have to keep him in check again", Mallow said.

"Now now we don't want to cause any trouble, just keep calm that's all you need to do you'll have better chances later…", Mallow said trying to sooth Kiawe.

"…yeah, your right. I'm not getting anywhere with this", Kiawe said.

"Did that work?", Mallow said.

"Yeah, you got me there, let's head back", Kiawe said.

"Pweh! That was a close one", Mallow said.

Lana was on the sidelines looking about to the two as Larvesta showed up to see the commotion.

"Lana, there seems to be a Pokemon next to you", Mallow said.

"Oh? Larvesta? What are you doing out here?", Lana said.

"Wait I'm confused now, what is it's name?", Kiawe.

"We'll guys I'd like to introduce you to Larvesta I found this little guy a few days ago at the Jungle", Lana said.

"Larvesta" (Hello red and green), Larvesta said.

Kiawe and Mallow looked as they wee completely taken aback, Lana captured a Pokemon of different type? That is very new (or not).

"It really trusted me and Larvesta wanted to come with me and now I have a new buddy!", Lana said.

"A new buddy huh, wow Lana I never took you to have interest in other types, well what is his type?", Mallow said.

"Apparently a bug and fire type", Lana said.

"That's more of my thing you know", Kiawe said with an ego clearly showing.

"Hey don't get jelly now, Lana 'caught' a new Pokemon and your gonna let your ego talk for you", Mallow said. Lana was not going to mention that she did not actually 'caught' the Larvesta yet.

"Mmmm, what does it do?", Kiawe said.

"I not sure, maybe I could ask the Professor if he has insights to this", Lana said.

"Then do it, makes your life easier that way", Mallow said.

"Alright I think I will, see you guys later", Lana said as she run off to Kukui's Lab.

"Larvesta Lar" (Bye red and green), Larvesta said.

"…..who never knew that could happen", Kiawe and Mallow said.

"Let her be, let's head back, I haven't gave Maxi his receipt yet", Mallow said.

"Ulright", Kiawe said.

"It's 'Alright' Kiawe, maybe a cat did got you tongue", Mallow said.

"Hey I just so happen to misspelled it that's all…..or maybe it was the writer I have no clue", Kiawe said.

 **To Be Continued…..**

 **The Germans say many words with a different sound to them, I don't know much more than that**

 **The way to say Wolfsburg is like Vol-fs-burg. The 'V' is low so it sounds close to 'Wol-fs-burg'.**

 **I'm not a German expect anyway, I would like to learn more about it, ideally that is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing said here…..**

* * *

 **Part 8: How to speed up you bug type**

~Professor Kukui's Lab~ **-Lana POV**

Lana and Larvesta has finally reached Professor Kukui's Lab. Getting of the Charizard and saying her farewell. She was just about to knock on the door….that was until—

 **Window breaks**

"Huh—what was that?", Lana said. "A Lycanroc?".

"LYCANROC! YOU NEED TO TIME YOUR ATTACKS BETTER! THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL MASTER YOURSELF LIKE THAT!", a voice screamed.

Lycanroc (Midnight btw) just acted casual about it and headed back when he saw Lana at the door.

"Is Professor Kukui here today?", Lana said.

"Lycanroc" (Yes he is come), Lycanroc said. He opened the door to let her through.

"Lycanroc Lycan" (Prof. We got a visitor), Lycanroc said.

"There you are Lycanroc, seems like we will have to replace the window again :/. Hmm? Lana? What are you doing here?", Professor Kukui said.

"Oh I am wondering if you can get me some details about a Pokemon I just found", Lana said.

"A new Pokemon you say? We'll alright come with me", Kukui said.

Going downstairs leads them to his actual lab, you know the one with tank of fish, a small gym in the corner, and boxes that change a Rotom into other objects.

"Now Lana can I see what you wanted me to see?", Kukui said.

Getting out of her thoughts, "Oh right! He right here", Lana said as she picked up Larvesta.

 **-Larvesta POV**

"Where am I?", Larvesta said.

Of course, what they heard was the name of his species.

 **-Lana POV**

"Is this an Larvesta?", Kukui said.

"Yes, it is Professor, I 'caught' this a few days ago", Lana said. **Well not officially**

"Lar vesta? Lar ves" (Where am I? Who's he?), Larvesta said.

"Well Larvesta my name is Professor Kukui, my life's work is dedicated to researching on Pokemon in various factors wo!", Kukui said.

"Larvesta lar ves" (Nice to meet you too), Larvesta said.

"Alright Lana I'm gonna see what details I can get out of the machine here", Kukui said as he typed down any info he can get out of Larvesta.

A result shown about Larvesta.

 _Larvesta: the Torch Pokemon. National Pokedex #636. It protects itself with flame, long years ago, people believed Larvesta had a nest on the sun. Region of Origin: Unova._ _ **More info Unavailable…..**_

"You got yourself a rare Pokemon, these Pokemon are not generally common to find anywhere. But why is nothing else available? I'll have to look more into this…..Lana do you know what moves it has?", Kukui said.

"I think Ember and String Shot are the ones I know of", Lana said.

Kukui got out his Pokedex and scanned Larvesta for Summary info.

"Okay, _Larvesta is Level 38, has the moves Ember, String Shot, and Flame Charge_ …why does it only have three moves? It should have more. Ok let's take a lo—", He couldn't finish his sentence as soon as he looked at the IV's he looked back at the Larvesta.

 _That Larvesta is going to be a powerhouse when he grows up,_ Kukui's mind said.

"Well Lana your Larvesta going to be a superstar someday, but it requires a lot of training for this guy to make it, I only have one request of you", Kukui said.

"Oh, then what is it?", Lana asked.

"Lets test his speed", Kukui said.

"Speed? How?", Lana asked. Yeah how will he do that.

"On a treadmill of course", Kukui said. He pointed to a treadmill.

"Oh ok, um, Larvesta you up for it?", Lana asked.

 **-Larvesta POV**

 _They want to test my speed?_ Larvesta looked at the trend mill that kukui had just powered on. "I think I will" (Lar lar vesta), He said.

"Really? Well alright lets get you here", Kukui said.

"This won't hurt right?", Lana said with some worry.

"Unless he himself overloads too much", Kukui said. He powered on his machine and handed both Lana and Larvesta a heart monitor. "Lets get this, that, and press this button here…..Volla! We are ready, are ready to begin?", Kukui asked Larvesta.

Larvesta nodded his head, "Definity" (Larvesta), He said. Kukui turned on the treadmill with a screen popping out to show a heart rates of both parties. At slow speeds Larvesta did not have problems as he keep going at a slow pace.

" _I can do this I can do this"_ , Larvesta was thinking to himself.

"I'm going turn up the speed by a bit!", kukui said.

 **-Lana POV**

Lana keep looking over to Larvesta and the small screen, she saw that both the speed of the treadmill and Larvesta heart rate is slowly rising, not only that but hers as well like they are synchronized for some reason. _"Please don't overdo it"_ , Lana thought.

 **-Larvesta POV**

It continued building up speed which shows about 21 miles per hour, Larvesta surly seems like he gonna reach some limits soon. Until Kukui said, "Alright when I say 'GO' you will use your Flame Charge alright?", He asked.

"Oh YES!" (Lar VES), Larvesta said.

 **-Lana POV**

"Wait it knows Flame Charge?", Lana asked. She only knows Larvesta has Ember and String Shot, Flame Charge was something new.

"Alright Larvesta! GO!", Kukui said. He cranked up the speed of the treadmill up to a lot as Larvesta coated himself with flames and went faster than before. "Larvesta's natural speed stats are unusually fast Lana! Woah, I'm going to see if he breaks a record.

"Uh…Professor….is that really a good idea?", Lana asked, Larvesta on the other hand….

 **-Larvesta POV**

"YEAH! I HAVE TO….", Larvesta said. The screen says 50 MPH.

"Getting higher", Kukui said. He looked on him main screen to find Larvesta heart rate is getting MUCH higher than usual, same can be said about Lana's heart rate, as if anxiety is rushing in.

"GOT TO…", Larvesta said. 70 MPH.

"GOTTA GO…", 80 MPH, the max it can go up to. Larvesta was in Blitz now, with static apparenty building like crazy.

 **-Lana POV**

Lana was really afraid now that Larvesta will lose control and her fears would come true. The main screen shows both hearts absolutely skyrocketing. **What was unbeknown to Lana is her Z-Ring suddenly started electrifying blue and red.**

 **-Larvesta POV**

Larvesta may be overdoing it now, as he is at the max speed possible, but it won't stop him.

 _For my future_ "GO…", He said as he gave on last push.

"FAST!", Larvesta said. But as soon as that happened, Larvesta suddenly burst off through a window ahead of him and has been blown out like a rocket, as he flew further and further into the sky while still covered in flames.

 **-Lana POV**

Lana and Kukui jawdropped they watched on.

 _Now I need to replace two windows._ "Woah, Looks like I overdid", Kukui said.

"OF COURSE YOU DID!", Lana screamed. "NO-NO….I-I HAVE TO GO FIND HIM!", that was all Lana said before running out quickly.

Professor Kukui was watching on as he looked back with both heart rates showing a huge spike. "What did I just do…", Kukui said.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Sorry it's a cliffhanger…..**

 **Professor Kukui really loves testing the limits a lot, could not be surprised about it either, knowing his history…**

 **The next chapter may or may not be interesting…I need to work on that, I might need to do some other stuff before making the next chapter, Finals and UEFA Champions League are going to distract me from this, BUT I'll pull through!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen! (See you again soon!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Pt. 9

 **Last time: While Kukui was testing Larvesta strength, Larvesta pushed his hardest, in which he made a blast off to the sky. Now Lana will have to search for the Torch Pokemon, though it may already be found?**

* * *

 **Poni Wilds**

 **~? POV**

On Poni Island, we find two trainers on top of a hill looking out to the ocean. They planned to train for their next chance to face the Champion of the Alola Region.

"Woo, I'm stoked that VR World really got me hyped now!", a cheery voice was heard.

"Hau c'mon, its not like this will change anything, its only a virtual world you know", a more stern, annoyed voice was heard. The cheery voice is know as Hau.

Gladion! You know you loved going through that level, with the volcanos in the background while we were underwater and stuff", Hau said.

"Ok I get it now you want to tell me how we can prepare for next time we face the champion of the Alola region?", Gladion said.

…

"Not a clue", Hau simply said.

Gladion sweatdrops, "Hau, when you get serious?", Gladion said.

"When you quit acting like Shadow the Hedgehog", Hau said smiling.

Gladion is gonna have a field day with Hau. "I hate you….".

"Oh you'll be fine, just a bit of a cosmetic change will do for you", Hau said he has not dropped the smile **, ok lets not over do it.**

"Whatever, anyway I have an idea and it starts with what we can do about that damn Primarina", Gladion said.

"Prim…..oh! You mean Rami?", Hau said.

"Rami?",Gladion said.

"Yeah, Rami the nickmane for his Primarina, what don't tell me you never knew?", Hau said.

"No, he nicknames his pokemon? How wonderful", Gladion sarcastically said in the end.

"Well Rami is Water and Fairy type yes? Simple bring in an electric type, and a strong one like me and my Raichu.", Hau said.

"I don't have and electric type the closest thing I have is Porygon-Z, though with a boast I may be able to heighten its attack", Gladion said.

Hau looks up at the sky, bright as ever, nothing of Interesting to note with clear skys hovering over. "Mmm why not get a Luxray? It matches you quite well actually, I heard it loves getting physical with its moves, and its got some stats to prove it", Hau said, he looks at the sky again and find nothing, nothing, a fireball, and more nothing.

Wait what did it just say?

"Luxray? Thay are only common in Sinnoh. I'd have to go far to look", Gladion said.

"It would be worth it, Rami is slow and cant move much, obviously why of course, Luxray is fast so advantage, to you", Hau said as the fireball got a little bigger.

"Yeah but this is the champion, that Moonblast could probably spank it out like it was never there, you know how destructive a Fairy type move would look like", Gladion said. **While your at it, turn around Gladion.**

"Hold that thought Gladion, why do I see something orange coming closer to us?", Hau said.

"What? Its clear sky there's nothing interesting anyway", Gladion said. **Turn around Shadow.**

"Woah, im not lying man that thing is blazing through", Hau said.

Gladion finally turned around and saw something orange too. "Hey your right I can see it now, wait why does it look like its coming towards us?", Gladion said.

Too late by then as the two teen boys tried to run off, but the fireball crashed landed onto near them, it created a small crater.

"Woah! What was that?, Gladion said. First VR and now almost died cause of a crash.

"Wo! Are we about to receive the Omitrix?", Hau asked.

Gladion slaps Hau's head, "Wrong series, and there are a few universes there", Gladion said.

…

Observing the crater in question, there seems to be nothing to note other than an body in the middle, it looks like a pokemon with a brown back towards the sky, and it's head in the dirt.

"That looks like a pokemon! Quick lets get it out", Hau said. The boys got to work on getting it out of the hole it was stuck in. With enough force they popped out the pokemon from the ground. The pokemon in question resembled a bug with its silk like hair, 4 legs, 2 hands, six scorch like horns. Though it is in a very bad condition at the moment, even some **orange sparks are coming off him.** It is unconscious as well.

"I have a Super Potion with me", Gladion said as he gave the Potion to the bug pokemon.

"Have Ive seen this before?", Hau questions about this pokemon, " _I can't pinpoint to when but I know I've seen this"_

"Alright it should do the trick, but what in hell did this come from?", Gladion said. It was very rare that a pokemon would just stop by like that.

"We should find answers, you have ideas", Hau said.

"Who would know info a out a…..bug I guess?", Gladion said.

…..

"I guess we will be going to the champion earlier than we thought", Gladion said.

"Woah! Nice, we will get to see Sun again!", Hau said excitedly.

"Remember Hau, its only business, that's it", Gladion said.

"Hehe, you and Shadow have more of a common than I thought", Hau smiled.

"I'M NOT SHADOW!", Gladion yelled.

It was too late to say anything back as Hau rode on his Noivern.

Gladion had the bug pokemon with him and callled out his Crobat. "The things I do for that fool", he said. He lifted off.

 **~Meanwhile somewhere else in Alola**

 **~Lana POV**

"LARVESTA! LARVESTA WHERE ARE YOU!", Lana keep saying that for awhile now as her search was dragging on. She was at Route 3 trying to see if there is any luck. Obviously, nothing was found so far, expected. Lana was continuously in panic as she would rather not want to lose such pokemon like this for good, thinking out that makes her tear up a bit. Another look around and it does not look like its on the route.

"No Larvesta, please don't be gone for good…Please"

 **~Pokemon League, Champions League**

 **~General POV**

"So what are you up do?", asked a girl with purple hair and a purple worn out dress that looks like it was stitches on it. Her name is Acerola, a ghost user and part time as trial captain and part time elite four member. Acerola does not mind the added responsibility to her role. She was currently not in her room but in the Champions Room. Apparently, she hear about a rumor but she wanted to ask the Champion himself: Sun.

"I'm currently making some sort of bracket, well it's only a concept", Sun said.

Acerola was a bit confused about that, "What bracket?", she said.

"You didn't know? Me and Professor Kukui are going to attempt a bid for next years Pokemon Champions League! I'm working out the plan for that", Sun said.

Now it makes sense for Acerola, "Champions League? Is that the event they do in certain European based regions?", she asked.

"Yes Ace, we are going to attempt to drawn in some challengers over here, it is a big deal you know, 32 of the best challengers come here to duke it out and promote some sort of challenge to Alola, _cause we need it badly_ , for the chance to win the famous Champions League trophy!", Sun said. Sun was not lying when he said that, not since he became champion 2 years ago when challengers were coming left and right seeking the chance to take control over the throne. These last few months had Sun craving a mew challengers, instead of the same people coming and attempted to win the spot, the Champions League will likely fix the problem.

"And what happens when you don't get the bid?", Acerola said. She wouldn't lie when she said she wanted some new challengers too, the Champions League would help but this League can only do so much.

But before Sun could answer that the teleporter started up.

"Who is it this time?", Sun said.

"HEY! ALOLA! Sun, Acerola! We are back!", Hau said. He wanted to see one of his good friends for awhile now.

"Hau will you shut your mouth already, its worst than those damn Zubats at Mt. Moon!", Gladion demanded. Hau just stuck out his tongue.

"Hau! And Gladion? This is new, are you two here to try and dethrone me again?", Sun said. He knows these two would be the ones who always try and claim Sun spot but Hau and Gladion always fail.

"Well I wish I—I mean we could but we are here for something else, Gladion?", Hau said as Gladion came forward with the bug pokemon in its hands.

Sun was taken a back by this crazy realization. _'There's another Larvesta here?',_ "You guys found a Larvesta? Where?", Sun said

"Well funny story though, it came out of the sky, LITERALY, like a meteor, BOOM! Right next to us, though it was in bad condition we healed it but it's still unconscious for now", Hau said.

"You mean I helped it Hau", Gladion said. He was not going to let Hau take _some_ credit away from him.

"You don't mind if I hold it Gladion", Sun said.

"Go ahead, I don't want to hold this anymore", Gladion said. He passed the Larvesta to Sun.

He grabbed the Larvesta but as soon as he did a split image appeared in Sun's head. _'Why did orange and blue appeared in my head'_ "Mmm", Sun said.

"Something up?", Acerola said. She never seen this pokemon before, though it had a nice touch to it, however she seen something like that before, just recently.

"How is there can be a Larvesta in this region anyway?", Sun asked.

"Well like we said it just came out of the sky, though another region is far away so what we think is that it came nearby, like another island", Gladion said. It was on the way to the PKMN League that Hau and Gladion can up with that answer.

"Sun you say it like there is no Larvesta here", Hau said.

"Because there are none here in Alola", Sun said.

"What?", Hau and Gladion said. How were they supposed to know that though.

"Larvesta are not native to this region, they are from Unova, and they are rare yo find over there as well", Sun said.

"Hold it then how can you expla—",

"I got help from contacts over there Hau", Sun said.

…..

"Whatever, does it have a trainer, im assuming it does cause if what you said is true then someone is looking for it now", Gladion said.

"Hold up let me check something, yo Rotom get out here and scan this for us", Sun said.

Rotom came out of Sun's bag and processed to scan Larvesta up. "BZZT, what would you like to look up on this Larvesta?", Roto-Dex said.

"Trainer ID", Sun said.

Rotom did a quick scan and found nothing of sort. "This Larvesta does not belong to anyone, its wild", it said.

…..

"So who would like to have this Larvesta?", Sun said.

"Im full and so is Gladion, but maybe we can find someone else to take care of it?", Hau said.

"Good idea, its Bug/Fire type so maybe…..Guzma", Sun said. Gladion deadpanned there.

"Guzma really?, said Gladion.

"It makes sense he likes Bugs", Sun said.

"Well where is he now?", Hau said.

"Hau, have you not seen what he has been doing over at Iki town, he's a kahuna in training right now, or at least from the last time I heard", Sun said.

"What, well then it makes our job easier, lets go Gladion", Hau said excitedly.

"Wha-WHAT, why me?", Gladion said.

"Cmon it not that bad, Woo! Lets go!", Hau said.

Gladion scooted closer to Sun. "Aren't you guys going to help", he said.

"Buisness Hours are not up yet Gladion, so I have to stay for a bit", Sun said. **What? Don't explain to me how a Champions Job works.**

"Ill go, its been awhile since I done this", Acerola said.

Gladion had that annoyed face. "Great, just great", Galdion said. He already had to put up with Hau and now Acerola, he can just wish to just go home and catch up on some Zzzz's.

The three trainers left the League in search for a home for Larvesta. And Sun went back to his chair. "Why was there another Larvesta here, and why did I see orange and a hint of blue in it?", Sun pondered about.

 **~Meanwhile on Akala Island**

 **~Mallow's Restaurant**

"Oh I see", Mallow started after hearing about what happened to Lana's Larvesta. "Sorry but I have not seen it at all, strange that Larvesta blasted off a treadmill in the first place".

"I looked everywhere on Melemele and I can not find any trace at all Mallow I don't know where to look next", Lana said. The day was dragging on her, she already shows a bit of tiredness in her eyes. But she cannot stop at this rate, she has to find her Larvesta. "But I then realized that Larvesta knows how to get by and he knows what he is doing, maybe he is looking for me too!", she said.

"Well of course he is, Larvesta is not going to just stand there, and I know that he will be doing the same, just don't let yourselves get lost in despair, that's key Lana", Mallow said.

"I know and I will", Lana said. She was not going to lose this yet. "Well I think I know what ill be doing— _grumbling—_ umm", Lana blushed of embarrassment.

"Its ok Lana I already got some food coming up don't worry", Mallow said. She was one step above Lana on this, there was no way her long time friend was gonna leave on an empty stomach.

"Ehhe, thank you Mallow", Lana said. She has to admit without the likes of Mallow, she would have been struggling a lot more than she was in the current times cause of her timid nature.

 **So now we know that Lana continuously searching foe the Larvesta which she forgot to capture apparently, we learn its now in the hands of Hau and Gladion and along with Acerola is heading to Iki town to see Guzma.**

 **Will Lana finally see her Larvesta again find out next time.**

 **To be Continued….**

* * *

 **A slight author notes though:**

 **1: Don't you just love living in the Midwest, it sure must be fun with the weather around…man sure must be fun….**

 **2\. Sorry for not updating I don't know whats up with me anymore, so strange, ill still be working on the story though.**


End file.
